Talk:Newhaven
Newhaven, tiens tiens. 09:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean with tiens tiens'? Don't you like it?? 09:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's nice (of course not as nice as Elisabethtown). New Haven, like in Connecticut, USASee here.? 09:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::No, like nothing. I din't know that there existed a Newhaven already, but once I started to look on the internet I found four of them. Well, now there are five 09:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, there are even more, because there are ''Newhaven''s and ''New Haven''s. Naranja! 10:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I have some troubles choosing colors for my flag/seal. 10:13, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::If you want me to I can make it. But of course: be free and make one yourself! (That will certainly be more original). Do you like me templateSee here.? 10:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I guess it's ok. I think I'll upload a temporary version for now and make a new one when I have some more time. 10:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::All right Where did you get the name ''Abby by the way? ~A girlfriend?~ Haha 10:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) How can you guess it? No, really: "abies" is Latin for a pine, the national symbol of Lovia. In the valley where the Abby flows, there are also a lot of pinetrees. btw my temporary versions really aren't working. Maybe you could give it a try once? 10:31, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I can, what should be on it? (Please answer fast, I have to shut down the internet) 10:35, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::sry I answered late, but I had to eat. Two, maximum three colors and something that could refer to a haven.. 11:11, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Haven, a port you mean? And which colors do you prefer? 11:27, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Driiiiing! 11:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Green or something blue maybe? (sry but I have a lot of work to do..) 11:41, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::No problem, that's what my little bell is for :-) 11:44, 18 December 2007 (UTC) BTW: An image/picture/symbol on it? :::::::I prefer a symbol, like an anchor or something. 11:57, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll try something. 11:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Neigborhoods Can I start the second neighborhood (Abby Springs) or should I wait? Yuri Medvedev 10:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :You can but make sure you give our inhabitants enough time to discover and appreciate the town. 10:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course.It is just that I'd like to finish the new town (Newhaven + Abby Springs). 10:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. 10:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) References Nice town It is a nice town. Sven Plemming 17:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :It's even a city 17:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I see. In that case, it would be a nice city. Sven Plemming 17:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hier is ook echt alleen maar moderne architectuur è :D --OuWTB 09:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Het meeste is modern, ja. Maar er is ook wat neoclassisime, zoals het Lovian Museum for Modern Art. Ik ben dol op moderne architectuur -- zoals in het nieuwe (zakelijke) gedeelte van Parijs. 09:09, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Dat valt te zien :D --OuWTB 09:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) If you continue with building modern buildings i will demolish your city Pierlot McCrooke 09:17, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Is this godzilla speaking? 09:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Who is Godzilla ? Lars Washington 09:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::A monster that is the result of a nuclear exposure of a lizard. Fictional character in a lot of movies and some comic books. Originally came from Japan. (perhaps even a link with the bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki?) 09:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, then Pierlot is telling you stories to show off, cause I know for sure, he he the kindest and gentlest person on this planet (that is after HRH of course) , , BTW, what happend to the template ? Or am I messing it up again ? Lars Washington 10:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pffff, are you reading my mind ? Lars Washington 10:03, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::No :) --OuWTB 10:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) East River CONGRADULATIONS! on your new neighborhood East River! I couldn't quite find a card that said that so I decided a message would do :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I am fixing the double redirects to the old Newhaven neighborhood page, which I have moved to Downtown Newhaven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : Its all good stuff, frankly we haven't seen an expansion in ages (I'm personally going to eat up Train Village however :L) and it's exciting to see what can come from this. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Shall we make a vote to update the NSO with our three new neighborhoods? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Three? Overbanken, East River, and what? Canterbury? Also, I think this will make Hurbanova a city. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, why not have a third city? Happy65 :::Wouldn't there be four new neighborhoods? Overbanken, East River, Semyon's new neighborhoodn and Horton's new neighborhood? 77topaz (talk) 00:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) @TM: I thought we had changed those regulations, but anyway, we have a housing shortage in Hurb, so if it officially becomes a city, so be it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :We should, but the Settlement Act still stands. Hurbanova, with as many people as Newhaven, should definitely be a city. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm still going to call it "little village", just like we call Montfort with its 3,500 inh. a city :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I thought that was just because Dutch/Limburgish didn't have separate words for town and city. --Semyon 14:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, in Dutch "dorp" (=village) and "stad" (=city), town being translated as "dorp" or "stad" depending on what you think it is :P In Limburgish "dörp" (=settlement with no city rights) and "stad" (=settlement with city rights), which makes the nice difference that places like Heerenstraat (about 40 inh) are "stej" and places like Kerkrade with about 50.000 inh are "dörper" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC)